Gimme Gimme
by Contradicting contradictions
Summary: Reid never thought he would loose the game but he did. Now he has to make his professors daughter fall in love with him and break her heart. Reid/OC possibly Tyler/OC. Rating for language and may change. Pre-movie
1. Every Damn Day

Spencer Academy buzzed with the news; a new student was coming later that day. Students fidgeted in class, eager for a look at the new kid who's father would be the new American Literature teacher.

"I wonder who will room with him." Reid Garwin thought out loud as he walked down the hall with his three best friends, Caleb Danvers, Pouge Parry, and Tyler Simms.

"How do you know the new kid is a boy?" Pouge asked.

"Kelly said she heard that it's a boy," Reid answered.

"Oh well if Kelly says so then it must be true." Caleb smirked when Reid glared at him. "Face it Reid, the girl is an idiot." Reid simply shrugged.

"Whatever. I think we have the new kids' father next." Reid said, changing the subject.

The three entered the college style class room, walking up the stairs to their usual seats. By the time the bell rang a loud chatter had a built up. However, a loud cough silenced them.

"Hello, my name is Trevor Graydon, and I am your new American Lit Professor. I realize that you are halfway through your semester already and that your original professor will not be returning anytime soon.

"My goal is to try and make english somewhat interesting. I realize that most of your classes are very boring, and I will try to make this less monotonous. We will be watching movies, taking notes, and going on several field trips. Opinions are welcomed, and there will be no put downs when it comes to others opinions. Any questions?" He smiled. "Okay, good," Professor Graydon was around six feet tall, with thinning brown hair that was turning grey.

"Okay we are going to do a little exercise which is slightly childish, but it's fun nonetheless. Everyone find a partner who they think they have very little or nothing in common with and stand together somewhere in the room." Chairs scrapped against the hardwood floor as people got together with their friends, trying to convince the teacher they did not know or like each other.

"Okay, you two split up. I saw you walk in class together. You two were talking before so split." He directed to different couples, breaking them apart and re-pairing them with someone he saw more fit.

In the end Reid was paired with a plump boy with bad acne he had never seen before, Tyler was with a shy red-haired girl, Pouge was with a boy he recognized from the swim team but did not know by name, and Caleb was with Aaron Abbot.

"Okay, now stand roughly seven feet away from your partner and one person starts by saying a fact about them. Their home life, what they like to do, what they don't like to do, that sort of thing. For each thing you have in common you take a step forward, for each you don't, take a step back. Sounds easy, right?" Heads nodded and they began.

Ten minutes later it seemed like Caleb and Aaron could not get any further away. They were on opposite ends of the room, screaming facts about themselves, but the facts seemed to be phrased to insult the other.

"I've never slept with Kira," Caleb challenged.

"Both of my parents are alive and functional," Aaron would rebut. It took an enormous amount of self restraint to not pummel the boy into the ground. He was saved however, when a student came in the room, handing Professor Graydon a note.

"Caleb Danvers?" He read.

"Yes sir?" Caleb answered.

Professor Graydon appeared to be looking the boy up and down, as if evaluating to see what kind of person he was. "You are wanted in the Provost's office," Caleb nodded, gratefully stepping away from Aaron. "Oh and Mr. Danvers," Professor Graydon pulled Caleb to the side. "I assume it is to escort my daughter around campus. Provost Williams has explained to me that you are a very reliable young man. Please help her with the transition to private school. She is very nervous about coming to Spencer. I am trusting you to look after her, at least until she finds some other friends." Professor Graydon said in a protective voice. Caleb nodded and left the room, heading towards the provosts office.

When he reached to office he knocked lightly, entering when he heard the command come from inside.

"Ah, Mr. Danvers, please come in." And he did. Sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the Provosts desk was a girl around his age with pretty red hair reaching her shoulder blades. She was dressed in dark jeans and a wife beater with her hair pushed back with a thin black plastic hair band. She turned to face him, smiling shyly. Her face was pale, and eyes hazel, betraying her true fear and nervousness despite her cool manner.

Caleb entered, taking a seat next to the girl who stared at him not so subtly.

He was tall, around six-one and was pale. His body, however, was well sculpted, and his dark hair contrasted with his pale completion. His eyes were a deep blue and he was dressed in his school uniform giving him the appearance of a successful business man.

"Caleb Danvers, please allow me to introduce Andrea Graydon."

"Please, everyone calls me Andy," The two shook hands.

"So that is why Reid thought a boy was coming." Caleb smiled slightly.

"Caleb is an exhalent student; one of our finest. I believe he just came from your fathers' class," Provost Williams continued, ignoring Caleb. "I am sure he would have no problem with setting you with the right crowd and helping you out getting to your classes, at least in the beginning."

"Yeah, it's no problem. I'll have the guys help me out as well and we'll see who has classes with her." Caleb accepted.

"Very well. Caleb, you are excused from the remainder of your classes, if you would not mind showing Andrea around and to her room." Caleb nodded, standing up and leading Andy out of the Provosts office.

"So tell me about yourself." Caleb requested as they walked through the halls of Spencer.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked, sighing as he motioned for anything. "Okay, well I'm sixteen and will be turning seventeen in three months and my father is a Professor of English, as I am sure you know. He took a position here after whatever it was happened to your professor last minute and we had to move from New York. He has me living on campus because he wanted me to have a 'realistic'," Her fingers went up in mock quote marks. "Spencer experience. At least that is what he claims. Personally I think he just wants the house to himself." She smiled, laughing slightly and Caleb smiled.

"Why didn't you stay in New York?" Caleb asked.

"My mother died when I was seven. My father and I have been inseparable ever since." She explained.

"I am sorry. I know what it feels like to loose a parent. My father died a few months ago." Caleb said sorrow evident in his voice.

"Does it still hurt?" Andy asked, her sorrow echoing Caleb's.

"Every damn day." He nodded confirmation. They smiled weakly at each other, continuing their walk.

"So where is your room?" Caleb asked, fleeing from the awkward subject of death.

"Um, this paper says 214."

"Oh, you are right next to Kate and Tracy; they are in 212."

"Who are they?" Andy asked.

"Kate is one of my best friends' girlfriends and Tracy is her roommate. She's nice enough but we don't really talk." Caleb explained.

"You know, you and your friends seem to be pretty popular. You know about me, but I know nothing about you."

"Well I am seventeen. I have three best friends, Reid, Tyler, and Pouge. I'm sure you will meet them later. I grew up in Ipswich, but I do not live on campus. I live with my mother and have taken care of her since my father got sick and died."

"I'm sorry." Caleb shrugged.

"This is you," He motioned towards the door. Andy pulled a key out of her back pocket and slipped it in the lock.

"The Provost showed me my room before, but I have no idea how to get to it from anywhere or go anywhere from here." She laughed lightly, throwing the door open and going inside where her bags were scattered across the floor and bed.

"So, I'll help you unpack, yes?"

…

"Yo, Caleb, what's up man?" A good looking blonde asked entering Andy's room. "Woah, it's a chick!" He said, eyes widening at the girl moving around the room placing things where she desired.

"Friends of yours?" Andy gave Caleb an amused stare as three boys entered her room through the open door.

"Yeah," He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Andy, meet Reid, Tyler, and Pouge. Guys, this is Andrea, better known as Andy Graydon." Caleb introduced. They all shook hands, Andy observing each one briefly.

Pouge was taller than Caleb by one or two inches, towering over Andy's five-five frame. He was pale, just like the other three boys, but more muscled. His dark blonde hair nearly reached his shoulders and his blue eyes smiled welcomingly.

Reid was not quite as tall as Caleb, only five-ten, with bleach blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a punk, bad-ass swagger to his walk, and smirked lightly in Andy's direction.

Tyler was the same height as Reid, with brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"You owe me twenty bucks!" Pouge shouted to Tyler, who grudgingly pulled a few bills from his pocket, throwing them at Pouge.

"Huh?" Andy looked confused.

"They bet on almost anything," Caleb explained briefly.

"Oh, okay," She said, walking back to the bed and taking a few pairs of shoes out of a bag.

"Jeez, how many shoes do you have?" Tyler asked, looking at the mass pile at the foot of her bed.

"Most of them are dance shoes, actually. I only wear about four of them when I go out, not including the flip flops." Andy explained, smiling.

"You dance?" Pouge asked and Andy nodded, throwing a pair of tap shoes on the floor.

"Yeah, I have since I was three. My mom loved it." She gave Caleb a meaningful stare.

"So, what is there to do around here for fun?" Andy asked, breaking the awkward silence.

…

"Nice car," Andy said climbing in Caleb's mustang.

"Thanks," He grinned. "Got it for my seventeenth birthday." He climbed in the drivers side with Reid in the passenger side and Andy in the back.

"So are we going to meet Kate wherever it is we are going?" Andy asked as Caleb drove out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, we'll meet her, Pouge, and Tyler at Nicky's." Reid answered. The three drove silently through town, pulling into a crowded parking lot ten minutes later.

"So this is Nicky's?" Andy asked hoping out of the large car.

"Yeah, this is Nicky's," Reid stood next to her, Caleb coming around next to Reid. "Come on, lets see if the others have made it yet." The three walked in, Andy looking around in wonder. It was broken into three main parts, a bar in the middle and on either side was a dance floor surrounded by tables. The other part was filled with pool tables, other games, and the bathrooms.

"Come on, lets get a table," Reid said, sauntering. Andy moved to go towards the tables, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Not that kind of table," He grinned. He led her to a pool table where Tyler was waiting, holding three sticks.

"Here you go," He handed Reid one.

"Thanks Baby Boy," Reid smirked taking the stick from Tyler, and handing the other to Andy.

"Oh, no. I'm horrible at pool." She insisted.

"You can't be that bad. Come on, give it a shot." Reid encouraged. Andy gave him a strange look but took the stick anyway.

"You can break." Tyler motioned towards the table. Andy sighed, and warned them one more time of her awfulness in pool. She bent over the table, hitting the cue ball which in return hit the triangle, moving only a few balls.

"I told you I was horrible." She said in a meek voice.

"Nah," Reid smirked. "You are better than baby boy."

"Shut up Reid," Tyler pushed his friend lightly, but smirking none the less. Tyler then took his shot, hitting a stripe into a corner pocket.

"You go," Andy motioned to Reid, giving up on playing. "You can play for me.

"Aw, come on Cherry, you have to play."

"_Don't_ call me Cherry! And I don't have to play. Besides, I suck." Andy reasoned with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'll help you, now come on." He practically begged. She shrugged, moving to the side of the pool table.

"Your loss," She hit the cue ball, knocking the green solid into the corner pocket. She then moved around and hit the white ball again, knocking the yellow ball in the side, but missing all the pockets.

"At least you got one in," Tyler encouraged. She smiled her thanks and handed him her pool stick.

"Thanks. I'll be right back. You guys want anything to drink?" She asked. The two boys shook their heads and she walked over to the bar, ordering a coke.

…

"Reid, look who it is," Tyler elbowed his friend lightly as Aaron Abbot and his two friends came over to the pool table.

"Hey. Let's play," He commanded picking up a spare stick.

"What's the bet?" Reid questioned chalking up.

"Name it,"

"If I win, you have to break up with Kira at lunch in front of everyone and make a big show of it, and give me seventy bucks." Reid grinned knowing he would win because of his powers.

"And when _I_," Aaron smirked. "win you have to go out with the girl I choose, and you cannot cheat on her. You also have to get her in bed and make her basically fall for you, and then dump her. You have a month to do it and if you can actually do it I'll give you fifty bucks. If you cant you owe me a hundred." The two shook on it and started the game.

Reid broke and sunk in two solids, then one more before missing his third shot. Aaron went and knocked in the green striped one and one more.

"So New York, huh?" Pouge asked standing next to Andy. "Caleb told me." He explained at her confused look.

"Yeah, I'm from New York. Its so weird not hearing people cursing at each other when they are driving!" Pouge laughed, taking a sip from his drink. "So you boys are so jacked you have to be doing sports." Andy said.

"Blunt are you?" She shrugged. "We swim. Caleb is captain and does freestyle, Reid does backstroke, Tyler does breaststroke, and I swim butterfly."

"That stroke always confused the living hell out of me. Are you any good?" Andy asked.

"Two time state champions. We are hoping to make it three this season.

"Hey baby!" A girl said hugging Pouge around his neck and kissing him quickly.

"Kate this is Andy, Andy, Kate." Pouge introduced the two girls. Andy looked Kate over. She was pretty with mocha colored skin and long shiny black hair down to her mid-back. Her eyes were dark brown and filled with curiosity.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Pouge hasn't shut up about you for more than ten minutes!" Andy laughed shaking Kate's hand.

"Nice to meet you too."


	2. Guily as charged

Soon enough there were only four balls left on the table. Aaron with one, Reid with two, and the eight ball for whoever got to it first. Aaron went his turn, sinking the green ball which left him at an awkward angle for his shot at the eight ball and missed his shot. Reid sunk his two balls as well, lining up his final shot.

"No way are you going to make this shot!" Aaron sneered.

"Watch me," Reid smirked.

"Why do they hate each other so much?" Andy asked Pouge who shrugged, watching Kate who had left to eat her food.

"Aaron is an ass; he always has been. We have butted heads for as long as I can remember." He explained. Andy nodded, her eyes settling back on the pool table. Reid hit the cue ball, which in turned hit the black eight ball. He kept his body over the table, watching as the eight ball bounced off two edges of the table, curving towards the pocket before suddenly turning away.

"What the hell," Reid seethed, glaring at Caleb while Aaron shot one final time, easily sinking the ball.

"No way; I want a re-match!" Reid yelled angrily.

"Don't be such a pussy Garwin." Aaron smirked.

"That is my cue. Don't you want anything to drink?" Pouge shook his head and Andy shrugged, walked to the bar and ordered a Sprite before sitting with Kate, chatting happily.

"Now for our bet," Aaron smirked and Pouge moved in with interest. "Okay so lets see, there's that girl," Aaron pointed to an extremely overweight girl leaning against the wall by herself. "Or her," He motioned to a gothic girl at the bar. "But you know, I think I really like her."

Reid turned around looking around for the girl Aaron was pointing at, "Kate? That is where I draw the line, man. I am _not_ going for my friends' girl."

"Not her, dumbass; the new chick."

"Andy? Are you kidding me? That is not going to take me a month."

"You may be surprised. From what I hear she isn't one to just spread her legs."

"You already try?" Reid smirked at Aaron who glared back.

"Fuck you, Garwin. Now, the stakes. You have to get her to date you and you have to get her in bed with you by the end of the month."

"No problem,"

"Let's make this a little bit more interesting, shall we? You do it, and I will give you one-hundred bucks. You don't and you owe me the money."

"It's a deal," The two shook on it, their hands clenching a little harder than normal as Pouge shook his head.

Behind Nicky's Reid met up with Caleb, the two arguing once again.

"I almost had it, Caleb! Aaron was going to break up with Kira in front of everyone, _and_ give me seventy bucks!"

"Reid, you can't use in public! You risk exposing not only you but the rest of us as well. I won't let that happen." Caleb defended his actions.

"No one would have seen it,"

"He barely used, Caleb." Tyler defended his friend. "Come one guys, lighten up."

"Hey!" A new voice echoed through the ally. "We need some help inside guys, Aaron's harassing Andy." Kate explained. The four boys looked at each other before following Kate back into the bar quickly, scanning the place for the two.

"You might want to be the one to save her," Pouge muttered to Reid. "Since you need to get on her good side and all."

"Yeah, good idea," Reid muttered back. "Hey guys, I'll handle it. I need to beat Aaron's ass anyway; he owes me money from last weekend." Reid lied. Tyler and Reid gave him a look, but did not say anything and walked away.

Reid found Andy still sitting at her table, ignoring Aaron by sipping on her drink and texting someone on her cell phone.

"Hey, Aaron, it doesn't look like the lady wants to talk right now." The boy looked up from where he was currently explaining all about Spencer to an uninterested Andy and glared.

"Why don't we let her speak for herself, huh Garwin?"

"Well?" Andy looked up.

"Not that I am really listening but you are pissing me off. Hey Reid are you going back to the dorms soon?"

"Uh I can be, why? You need a ride?" He asked.

"If you can give me one." She nodded.

"Okay, come on," Andy followed him through the bar until the found Caleb playing foosball with Pouge.

"Hey man, I'm going to bring Andy back to the dorms; can I borrow your car?" Caleb nodded, pulling the keys from his pocket and throwing them to Reid.

"You are coming back for us though, right?" Reid nodded, and latched on to Andy's arm, pulling her from the bar.

"So you guys are best friends?" Reid gave her a strange look. "You, Pouge, Tyler, and Caleb." She elaborated.

"Oh yeah, our families are close; have been for years. We've all grown up together and are like brothers." He explained pulling out of the parking lot.

"So the whole 'Son's of Ipswich' thing is true? Your ancestors really founded Ipswich?" Andy asked.

"That is what they say," Reid smirked.

"That is pretty cool. I wish I have a cool family history." Andy muttered and Reid chuckled, the pair settling in a fairly awkward silence.

"So, uh, thanks for the ride and for helping me out with Aaron." Andy said breaking the silence as Reid pulled in front of her dorm.

"No problem,"

"See you tomorrow, Reid." She smiled lightly at him, closing the door lightly and walking briskly to her room.

"Hey, are you my roommate?" A girl sitting on the other bed in Andy's room asked. The girl was at least five seven, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm Andy."

"Lynn." The two shook hands, chatting and getting to know basic facts about each other before they called it a night, falling asleep around one thirty in the morning.

…

"Good morning, sunshine!" Kate smiled at Andy as she sat at a cafeteria table with the other four sons. Andy merely groaned in response, laying her head on her arms.

"You're not the only one," Tyler copied her actions. "Someone wouldn't turn the TV off until two in the morning." He glared at Reid.

"That's not much better than me. I was talking to my roommate until about one thirty."

"One thirty? That's early," Reid scoffed.

"Maybe for you."

…

Andy walked into her room at the end of the day, her arms overflowing with books before she threw them on her bed and grabbed a pair of gray shorts and a black shirt and changed.

She was just putting her hair in a ponytail as someone knocked on her door. She opened it, shocked to see Reid standing there.

"Reid? How did you figure out which room I was in?" She asked.

"Lucky guess," He smirked. "Where are you going?" He asked, taking in her attire.

"I have an audition for the schools musical." She explained, throwing a green sweatshirt on over her t-shirt.

"You want to join the _drama club_?" Reid asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it looks really good on a college resume." She explained sliding flip flops on her feet. "Why? Did you want to do something?" She asked.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering if you had the notes from history today." Andy nodded, digging through the pile on her bed before pulling three sheets out of an orange binder. "Thanks, sweets. Good luck on you audition." He waved and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Andy behind.

…

"So what is your plan?" Reid gave Pouge a confused look.

"What the fuck are you talking about man?"

"Are you giving up on the bet that easily?"

"Oh, hell no! I am going to ask her to help me with chemistry." Reid explained. "What?" He asked when Pouge gave him a strange look.

"Chemistry?"

"Yeah I mean she's like a fucking genius when it comes to that subject man. Did you hear her today in class? She knew like everything. Besides I have to get her to trust me first."

"Reid Garwin is actually going to get to know a girl before he sleeps with them?" Tyler asked coming in his and Reid's shared dorm room.

"Shut up man. Do you have Andy's cell phone number?" Tyler nodded. "Give it man. I need her help with chemistry."

"Is this for that gay bet with Aaron?"

"So what if it is? Can I have the number, mother hen?" Reid asked holding out his hand for Tyler's phone.

"Whatever man." Tyler threw the phone on Reid's bed and his coat on the back of the chair. "What are you doing here, Pouge?"

"Watching Reid make a jackass of himself in front of Andy."

"Oh, okay."

"Shut up you two!" Reid glared holding his own phone against his ear. "Hey Andy! I'm good how are you? How'd the audition go? That's good. Hey I was wondering what you were doing right now. Because I need some help with chemistry and you seemed to know what you were talking about today in class. Your room? Yeah that's fine. Okay see you in twenty minutes. Bye!" He closed the phone. "Easy as pie." He smirked.

…

Twenty minutes later Reid knocked on Andy's door, coming in when she called for him to do so. She was clad in a pair of black Sophie shorts and a grey Nike t-shirt, rubbing her wet hair with a light yellow towel.

"Hey, sorry. I just got back from the showers." She explained, throwing the towel on a chair and pulling her wet hair into a slick ponytail.

"Its fine. Thanks for helping on such short notice."

"No problem." She shot him a closed mouth smile, turning on some music. "Hope you don't mind Beatle covers." He shook his head.

"Nah, I love The Beatles. But I've never heard this version. Where'd you find it?"

"It's from 'Across the Universe'. Have you seen it?" He shook his head. "Oh man, we have to watch it this weekend!"

"If you insist." Reid smirked sitting on her bed. "So, Master Yoda, teach me Chemistry."

"Well what do you need help with?" Andy asked, sitting next to Reid.

"What we did today, the whole stoichiometry thing." He got out his notebook.

"Well, maybe if you paid attention and took notes," She looked at his blank page. "You might understand it a bit better." She smiled.

"Are you flirting with me, Miss Graydon?" Reid flirted back.

"What if I am?"

"Then I'd say good, 'cause I'm going to flirt right back." The two were locked in an intense staring contest, Andy counting to three before breaking contact and looking back down at her own notes.

"Okay anyway stoichiometry is just a way to convert things and find out how much of something was in a reaction. So like if you want to find out how much product was produced when seven grams of Helium and twenty grams of Calcium you would use stoichiometry."

"Why would I ever do that though?"

"To pass junior chem."

"Good point," Reid laughed. "Alright so what do I do?"

"First write your formula." Reid gave her a blank look. "Oh boy,"

"I was kidding. Can I borrow your pencil?" Andy nodded, handing it to the blond boy. "2He2 + 2Ca = 2HeCa2, right?"

"Yes, that is balanced. Now set up the equation," He did so and she nodded. "Reid, did you really need help with this, or did you just want an excuse to see me?" She asked and he grinned.

"Guilty as charged."

"Next time," She grinned. "Just call me and say you want to hang out." Andy leaned over and pecked Reid on the cheek.

"Yes Master Yoda."

…

"Well?" Tyler asked when Reid came back to their dorm room an hour later.

"She caught me on the knowing chemistry, but she kissed me on the cheek." Tyler grinned.

"Ooh, on the _cheek_! How _scandalous_! She is _such_ a freaking _slut_!" Reid rolled his eyes.

"Shut up man. She takes things slow apparently. But don't worry; I'll have her in bed by the end of the month."

"I'm not worried; trust me. But dude, what happens when you break her heart and her father finds out about it and fails you?" Tyler asked.

"Shit! I didn't think about that!" Reid fell on his bed. "I don't know. I guess I'm just going to have to make her break up with me then, aren't I?"


	3. Can I just take the F?

"Hey, Andy do you want to go to the movies with me and a few of my friends on Saturday?" Lynn asked her roommate Thursday night as they prepared for bed.

"What are you seeing?"

"The new John Travolta movie."

"Oh I already saw it, sorry." Andy explained. Lynn waved it off, shimmying into a pair of sleep shorts. "So what do you know about the Sons of Ipswich?"

"Why? Are we interested in one Reid Garwin?" Lynn grinned.

"No," Andy lied. "But I've been hanging out with all four of them this past week but I still don't know anything about them."

"Well legend has it that they are the descendants of the five families that founded Ipswich in the sixteen-hundreds. They are all rich as hell and the eye-candy of Spencer."

"I can see why. But who is the fifth?"

"Fifth what?"

"Family who founded Ipswich."

"They say the fifth was killed in the Salem witch-hunts." Lynn grinned. "Creepy huh?"

"Yeah. Spooky," Andy murmured crawling into bed and shutting off the light.

…

Second period for Andy, Reid, and Kate was honors trigonometry. It was possibly the class Andy least looked forward to with her hatred for math. The three friends sat in the middle of the left half of the classroom, chatting quietly before the bell rang.

"Alright, guys. Settle down," The professor ordered once the chimes rang through the buildings. "Today we will start off with a pop quiz covering the material from yesterday's lesson and last night's homework." Andy groaned.

"Can I just take the 'F' now?" She asked turning to Kate.

"No. Maybe you'll get a 'D' on it!" Andy smiled and grabbed the paper Reid passed her, passing the stack to Kate who passed it to the girl next to her and so on until it reached the end of the row.

"Begin," Andy began scribbling on her paper, factoring out numbers and variables, multiplying reciprocals, and doing anything she could think of that might get her the right answer. When a student knocked on the door and came in holding a small folded piece of paper everyone looked up.

"Miss Graydon, you're wanted in the Provost's office. Hand in your quiz and you will be graded on what you have already completed." Andy nodded, grabbing her bag and walking down the steps, quiz in hand. She left the room and walked towards the main office nervously. Had she gotten in trouble already? It had only been a few days since classes had started! Maybe she was getting in trouble for fighting with her English teacher about pronouns. Ms. Toutli was an old bat after all.

All too soon she was at the door leading to the provost's office. Andy knocked lightly, entering once the faint, "Come in," was heard.

"You wished to see me, Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Graydon, please do come in. Please, have a seat." He motioned towards the chair Andy sat in when she first came to Spencer. "How have your classes been? Have you been settling in well?"

"Yes sir, I have." Andy answered, wondering if this was the only reason he wanted to see her.

"I see you are making fast friends with Caleb Danvers and his friends. That is a wise choice; they are great boys."

"Yes they are. They have been very welcoming." She shifted slightly uncomfortable. "Is that all, Sir? I mean, not to be rude but I left Trig and it is not my best class." Andy explained, straightening her skirt.

"Ah yes, we are almost finished. I talked to your father last night. He explained to me about your auditions in New York. How long until you find your placement?"

"They said they would call in a month or two, Sir."

"Well good-luck. You may return to your class now."

"Yes, Sir. Thank you."

…

"So what did the provost want?" Reid asked almost instantly when Andy entered the lunch room.

"Jeez, Reid! Give the poor girl time to sit down first!" Kate scolded the blonde boy who shrugged.

"Sorry," He muttered not sounding very apologetic. "So?" He asked when Andy made no move to answer.

"He was just making sure that I'm settling in well, making friends, and all of htat jazz." Andy explained taking out a few crumpled bills. "I'll be right back." She pushed back her chair and got in the long line of Spencer students getting their noon-day meal.

"So Friday or Saturday?"

"Huh?" Andy turned to see Reid right behind her grinning. "What are talking about, Reid?"

"You said that we have to watch that movie this weekend; so Friday night or Saturday night?" He asked stepping next to her.

"Oh you actually want to see it? 'Cause if you don't I'm not going to be offended, I promise."

"No I want to see it. So how does Friday sound?"

"Hmmm," Andy pretended to think. "I don't know I think I have too many dates scheduled for Friday. Maybe some other time." She said almost laughing on the look on Reid's face. "I'm kidding, Reid. Friday sounds great. I'm not sure what time though, because if I made the cast for the musical I will probably have rehearsal until five-thirty."

"When do you find out if you made it or not?"

"Call backs were yesterday, and Ms. Lecido said the cast list would be up today."

"How about after we eat we go check that little list out?" Andy nodded, grabbing a tray and a small cup of fruit from the serving line. "Did you get a callback?" Reid asked copying the girls' actions. Andy nodded her head. "You nervous?" Once again she nodded. "Don't be, Sweets. I am sure you did great." Reid kissed her lightly on the cheek before paying for both of their lunches.

…

EVERYONE WAS CAST IN THE MUSICAL. PLEASE INITIAL NEXT TO YOUR PART(S) TO ACCEPT ROLE. THERE WILL BE A COLD-READ TODAY AFTER SCHOOL IN ROOM 345 IN THE SCINCE BUILDING STARTING PROMPTLY AT 3:10.

BUN FOO ……. ZACHARY ILLING

CHING HO ….. CASEY YOUNG

TREVOR GRAYDON ….. JARED HOUNDE (YES I REALIZE THAT IS THE SAME NAME AS HER FATHER…I WASN'T FEELING CREATIVE AT THE TIME)

JIMMY SMITH …. JOHN COLES

MILLIE DILLMOUNT ….. ANDREA GRAYDON

"I made it!" Andy cried seeing her name on the list and hugging Reid tightly. "I got the lead!"

"Congratulations!" Reid swayed lightly with the girl in his arms before she pulled away slightly, blushing. "That's amazing, Sweets." He said earnestly, smiling as her nose crinkled slightly.

"Why do you call me that?" She asked pulling a pen out of her sweatshirt pocket and initialing next to her name.

Reid shrugged before trapping Andy in between his arms, the wall, and his chest. "Maybe because you look so damn innocent and sweet." He murmured before kissing Andy lightly on the lips, just a peck before pulling away as the bell rang. "Come on, let's get to class."

…

Friday night finally rolled around, much to Andy's excitement. Lynn would be out of the room all night, spending it at her friends down the hall, and Andy would be having her movie night with Reid. She showered, throwing her hair in a slopping bun and throwing on a pair of black sweat pants and a green t-shirt.

Reid walked in a few minutes past seven, much to Andy's confusion. "What?" He asked seeing her perplexed face.

"Nothing," She muttered looking away. She could have sworn she had locked the door when she came back from the showers.

Andy may have been happy for a Friday night with Reid, but she was also very anxious for this Friday night with Reid. They had not mentioned the kiss since it happened, nor had any more attempts been made since that day by the theatre.

"So we are watching this 'Across the Universe' thing?" Reid asked plopping on Andy's bed.

"Yup, is that okay or do you want to watch another movie?" She asked. He shook his head and she followed suit, climbing on her bed and getting comfortable.

The two watched the movie together on Andy's bed, but as the movie went on they had repositioned themselves so Andy was laying her head on Reid's' shoulder and his arms were wrapped around her frame.

"If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true and help me understand? 'Cause I've been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands. If I give my heart to you I must be sure from the very start that you would love more than her." Andy began singing softly along with the movie as she had each time a song came on.

"I can see why you got the lead," Reid whispered.

"If I trust in you," Her eyes flickered to him. "Oh please don't run and hide. If I love you too, oh please, don't hurt my pride like her. 'Cause I couldn't stand the pain and I would be sad if I knew love was in vain. So I hope you see that I would love to love you." Reid bent down, pressing his lips to hers. Soon the movie was forgotten.


	4. Got the Chills?

Days flew by, and as they did Andy found herself extremely overwhelmed, yet happy. Her time was split between the play, schoolwork, Kate, Sarah, the boys, and Reid. She found that as chaotic as things were, she enjoyed her time with Reid immensely.

"Thinking of me?" Reid questioned as he approached his girlfriend whom was leaning against his locker.

She smirked, "Always," and pecked him on the lips, moving over so he could access his locker. "Did you do the English journal?"

"I don't know. What was it about?" Reid asked pulling his head out of the locker.

"It was a double sided one for _Hamlet_," She explained.

"Oh yeah I did it. Why? Did someone forget?" He grinned at his girlfriend.

"Yes. Can I please borrow it?"

"That depends on what I get in return."

"I'll surprise you," She winked.

"Oh I like the sound of that," He smirked handing her the journal, and kissing her quickly.

"Can you two keep it to yourself for five minutes?" Tyler whined walking up to them. "You've only been going out for a week and your macking it all over the place."

"Aw is Tyler lonely?" I asked. "I can hook you up with one of my friends if you'd like."

"Nah, I prefer finding my own girls."

"Man, what girls?" Reid smirked and Tyler punched his arm. The three friends walked to Trig and took their seats, Andy taking out both her and Reid's journal.

"Miss Graydon," The professor called on her. "Perhaps you'd like to pay better attention and do your homework at _home_ instead of my class. Maybe you would do better." He smiled cruelly before passing her paper which has a bright red **47%** written in shining red ink. Underneath he wrote a small note, **'Get signed by parent by the end of this week'**. Andy groaned, throwing her head onto the desk.

"Ow," She moaned, picking it back up and rubbing her head gently.

"What? You couldn't have done that badly." Reid reached over Kate and grabbed the quiz, whistling. "Damn, Sweets; apparently you can."

"Fuck math! I hate math!" She whined tucking the quiz into her folder. "I don't know why I let my dad talk me into honors; I suck at math."

"Come on babe, you can't be _that_ bad," Andy gave him a look. "All you need is some guidance."

"Reid, I cannot afford a tutor." Andy said softly. Her father may be working at one of the most prestigious prep schools on the east coast but the bills for the new house as well as her mothers hospital bills from years ago along with insurance was taking its toll on her family.

"I will cut you a deal. If you come to Pouge's party this Saturday I will help you study all day Sunday."

"Deal," And they sealed it with a kiss.

…

"I heard someone gave him fifty bucks to fuck her."

"Well I heard she is pregnant, that Reid is the father, and she is trying to get the money out of him."

"Don't be stupid! She is faking being pregnant!"

"No she isn't! Kathy is right; she came to get child support. She had the baby last fall."

Andy found it extremely difficult not to say something to the oblivious girls who were chatting loudly about her in the locker rooms as they changed for gym, unaware that she was just one row over from them.

"Hey," Andy looked up from where she was sitting on the bench, thinking about everything the girls were saying, only to see Sarah smile softly at her. "Ignore them, okay? They are just jealous." Andy nodded, but could not help but to feel paranoid. Is that what people really thought about her?

Andy went through the remainder of her day like that; wondering what people were saying about her. She was never one to be extremely self-conscious but walking down the halls of Spencer she felt as if every student's pair of eyes was boring into her back.

As soon as the final bell rang Andy made a break for the theater. She found herself enjoying the play, much more than she thought she would. She had started out as the outcast but was getting to know her fellow stars as the play went on.

Before anyone else could get on the stage, Andy slipped her Mary Jane's off her feet and clamored on stage, twirling around for a few beats. She closed her eyes, doing some routine in her head.

Loud clapping interrupted the quietness of the theater and Andy opened her eyes quickly, falling on her backside.

"Oh, Andy I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Reid came bounding onto the stage. "Are you alright?" he asked helping her up.

"Yes, yes. I am fine." She murmured.

"Are you okay? Andy look at me." He held her chin and her green eyes met his blue ones.

"I'm fine, Reid. It's just been a bit of a rough day, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andy shook her head. "Come on," Reid insisted. "Tell me,"

"I just heard some people talking is all. Its not big deal." Andy said quietly, mentally smacking herself for being so stupid.

"What were they saying?" Reid persisted and Andy sighed.

"Just stuff about me that got me thinking." Andy kissed her boyfriend lightly. "It really isn't a big deal Reid. See I'm over it already," She said smiling and spinning away.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Am I alright?" She grinned. "Ask me how do I feel, ask me now that we're cozy and clingy," She wrapped to arms around him singing. "Well sir all I can say is if I were bell I'd be ringing. From the moment we kissed tonight that's the way that I gotta behave. Boy if I were a lamp I'd light. Or if I were a banner I'd wave." (.com/watch?v=vqLog0xKyf8)

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like?" She grinned, twirling drunkenly around him. "Ask me how do I feel? Little me with my quiet upbringing."

"You are absolutely nuts." Reid shook his head.

"Well sir all I can say is if I were a gate I'd be swinging," Andy swung her body around Reid's giggling. "And if were a watch I'd start popping my springs."

"Are you feverish? Got the chills?" He held the back of his hand to my forehead.

"Ha-ha, no silly; it's a song from a different musical. I'm going to have to culture you, aren't I?" Andy asked, swatting his hand away.

"Maybe…" Reid grinned. "Hey babe, it's 3:05. I should probably get going; you still need to change too, right." Andy nodded, taking Reid's hand and walking through the halls to the locker rooms where Andy would change into dance clothes, and Reid into his Speedo for swim practice.

"Good luck," She kissed him lightly.

"You too, sweets," He grinned, smacking her butt lightly. Andy quickly changed into skin colored tights, black cotton shorts and a white band t-shirt.

"Hey guys," She smiled at everyone as she walked into the auditorium once again. "Hey, John," Andy approached her co-star who played her love interest. "What's up?"

John shrugged, his blonde curls bouncing slightly. "Not too much; how about you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old," She grinned at him, clipping on her character shoes.

"So I saw Garwin leaving with you today before practice," He commented. "Please tell me you didn't," He hesitated. "Well, you know. You didn't do it."

"Didn't do what?"

"You know; _it_." John said as if it was very obvious.

"Oh, that!" She realized. "Eww! You mean people have, you know," I leaned closer. "Had _sex_ on that stage before?" He nodded. "Gross! I slept up there yesterday!"

"Yeah I know. I meant to wake you up but they called me for vocal rehearsals." He grinned.

"Gee, thanks a lot," Andy muttered under her breath.

"No but seriously," John asked, the twinkle nearly gone from his blue eyes. "You haven't done anything with him have you?"

"Gosh no! I have only known him for a little bit and we have not been going out very long. No, john, I am just not like that, you know?" He nodded.

"Yes, I do know. Unfortunately, Garwin _is_ like that. The guy thinks he is God's gift to women. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. I know a couple of those," Andy thought back to her guy friends from New York.

"Look I am not trying to break you up, but I'm just warning you, people at this school will do almost anything to please a Son of Ipswich, especially Garwin 'cause they think he will sleep with them for it." John explained.

"What is up with this whole 'Son of Ipswich' thing? Like why is it such a big deal? Am I 'The Daughter of Brooklyn'?"

"Ha-ha," He laughed," No but you can be if you would really like to be." Andy shook her head. "Didn't think so. Back to your question. The sons are all ridiculously rich, smart, handsome, and generally polite. People go mad for them, because, honestly, how many guys like that are still around."

"Not many," Andy testified.

"Exactly," John nodded. "And the legends don't help their popularity, either. According to legend they are the descendants of four of the five families that settled the original Ipswich colony. They escaped to America because witch hunts were breaking out all across Europe and, well, they were witches. They say their eyes turned black as night when they used their power, and you could always tell that a witch was near and using because spiders would flee the sight, petrified by the power.

"Men became addicted to hunting these 'witches', but they never succeeded, until someone accused John Putnam of being a witch. He was burned at the stake a few weeks later, convicted of witch-craft. The sons are noted for being able to still 'conceal' this great secret, or so everyone calls it."

"Wow," Andy murmured. "That is a lot of history you just crammed into about three and a half minutes,"

"It's a bunch of bull," John replied, shaking it off. Obviously, John did not believe the witch-legends. "Come on, we have to warm up."


	5. What's the damage?

"So how is the bet going?" Aaron asked Reid in the locker room three days later. Reid turned from where he was listening to Tyler speak and shrugged.

"It is going," He replied.

"Get her in bed yet?" Reid shook his head. "Good, 'cause I've been thinking about that; we have to have proof that you bagged her." Aaron smirked.

"Does he have to say it so crudely?" Tyler muttered, slipping on his shorts. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He asked louder so Aaron could hear.

Aaron smirked, "Get her panties?"

"What are we five?" Reid asked Tyler.

"What was that, Garwin? Becoming a pussy?" He laughed along with his friends, but stopped when Reid got up in his face.

"Fuck no, Abbot. Unlike you I can keep my girls in my bed. Tell Kira I still have _her_ panties from our last excursion." Reid smirked and Aarons face turned apple red.

"Shut the fuck up!" The two lunged at each other simultaneously and their fellow classmates cheered for their favorite.

"Boys, break it up!" The gym teacher screamed running into the locker room and grabbing onto Aarons flailing arms. "A little help, Simms?" Tyler nodded and grabbed onto Reid's arms and pulling him from the fight. "With me, Garwin." The teacher sneered and Reid knew he was going to the Provost.

"Fuck," He muttered following reluctantly. He walked to his locker, throwing on his shirt and only buttoning three of six buttons and left his tie in his locker.

Reid, Aaron, and the teacher all walked out of the locker room where Andy was waiting for Reid. She gasped at his bruised face, her hand covering her mouth. "Reid, what happened?"

"Your boyfriend is a fucking pussy!" Aaron shouted and the teacher glared at him.

"Don't worry about it, babe. Ty will explain everything," Andy nodded and hung back, watching her boyfriend getting tugged through the hallways, wondering how she was going to explain this to her father who was anxious to meet her new boyfriend outside of the classroom.

…

Thursday night, after Reid's swim practice and Andy's drama rehearsal a date was set for Reid to meet Mr. Graydon who had heard about the fight through the grapevine. Andy had done her best to convince her father that Reid was nothing like the rumors stated he was: a womanizer, slacker, and burn-out.

"Daddy I swear he is not," Andy followed her fathers pacing steps with her eyes. They had been discussing the rumor that Reid trafficked drugs and smoked. "I have never seen him smoke or even smelt it on him. He can't smoke or do drugs either; he is a swimmer." Andy reasoned.

"I don't know about this, kid. Maybe you shouldn't be allowed to date yet," Andy tried to interrupt. "Although I do suppose that I can allow it considering the friends you have in New York are less then stellar." Andy nodded in agreement, thinking of Mike and his 'gang' _The Crosses_ which did little more than start a few fights in school and look out for other members of the gang.

When the doorbell rang and interrupted the conversation, Andy leapt up, "I'll get it!" She proclaimed moving towards the door.

Her father, however, beat her there, "Andy go check on the chicken." He commanded before opening the oak door.

Standing there in dark jeans and a white button-down shirt with the sleeves partly rolled up was Reid, his hands in his pockets and posture betraying his true nervousness.

"Hello, sir."

"Mr. Garwin, please come in." Mr. Graydon shut the door after Reid and beckoned for him to come into the parlor. "Take a seat."

"Dinner smells good," Reid commented, trying to locate the kitchen, but the smell was all through the house, making it impossible to discover the way by sense of smell.

"Always thinking about your stomach," Andy grinned walking in. "Five more minutes, Dad." Mr. Graydon nodded and stood, exiting were Andy had just come from. "So Reid," Andy started. "I am going to tell my dad about that test tonight along with our deal. Is that okay, or would you prefer I waited for when you weren't here? It may get ugly." She warned.

"No you can do it tonight," Reid replied, wondering how bad it could be. "I'll help you convince him you need me as your tutor," He smirked. "He probably won't need much convincing."

"Convincing of what?" Mr. Graydon asked re-entering the room and looking at his daughter and her boyfriend.

"Um, I'll tell you when we eat." Andy said nervously.

"Perfect; dinner is ready now. So what is it?" Andy and Reid looked at each other nervously.

"I'll, uh, run upstairs and get it. Excuse me," Andy stuttered and ran up the staircase, leaving Reid standing awkwardly with Mr. Graydon.

He turned to Reid, "You know what this is about, don't you?" Reid nodded. "You want to tell me?"

"It's not my thing to tell, sir." Reid said carefully. "I'm sorry," He added as an afterthought, hoping his professor would not begin to change his grades if he decided Reid was not suitable to date his daughter.

When Andy came down the stairs a few seconds later with the quiz that needed to be signed in her hand the three of them went into the dining room, sitting at the table and beginning to eat.

"Dad, I have something to tell you and you aren't going to be happy about it," Andy began. "But you need to let me get everything out before you say something." Mr. Graydon motioned for her to continue. "Well I got my first calculus quiz back and-"  
Mr. Graydon sighed loudly, "What's the damage?" Instead of replying Andy slid the paper across the table, taking in her fathers' reaction. He looked over the paper, his eyes widening slightly at the amount of red.

"Now remember to let me say everything," He nodded. "Well Reid offered to tutor me for free and I kind of said yes. But I need you to sign the test." Mr. Graydon nodded, signing his name quickly before looking over at Reid.

"I hope you have a shit-load of patience,"

…

"Hey John, can people sit in on practice?" Andy asked three days later in their study hall. Reid had told her he wanted to see her perform before everyone else because, _'I'm Reid Garwin and I want to see my girlfriend in nothing but a short-shorts and a tank-top'._ John looked up from his work and shrugged.

"Why, thinking of bringing Reid?"

"Yeah," She flipped a stray piece of hair out of her face. "He said he wanted to see us before opening night." She explained.

"Oh, well Ms. Taylor doesn't really care as long as he isn't going to be a distraction to everyone." John ended just as the bell rang. "Hey, Andy," She turned around right as she was about to exit. "Remember what I told you about, okay?" She nodded.

…

"Hey, Sammy!" Andy called down the hall to a girl in her sophomore year. The girl was in the play, with a smaller role, but a significant one non-the-less. "Are you going to practice?" She asked when the younger girl turned around.

"Nope," Sammy shook her head, causing her brown curls to swish around her face. "Ms. Taylor said she only wants to work with the leads today to work on songs. Sorry," She smiled sympathetically and Andy shrugged.

"Don't worry about it; thanks though. I'll see you around, Sam." The two girls parted and Andy went into the cafeteria for lunch, and sat at her normal table.

"Hey," Reid sat down next to her, kissing her quickly and handing her a sandwich, bag of chips and apple off of his tray (He got two of everything so he could eat too).

"Thanks," Andy smiled and bit into her apple. "So I talked to someone today and they said there should be no problem with you coming to practice today." Reid nodded. "Are we going to study tonight after?"

"Is that what you kids call it now-a-days?'_Studying'_" Pouge teased sitting down on the other side of the table causing Andy to blush heavily.

"I hate your friends sometimes." Andy glared at Reid who just grinned with his mouth full of cheetos.

…

At the end of the day Andy led Reid into the auditorium where the couple sat in the back and began talking quietly.

"What are you two doing?" John asked turning the corner and sitting on a chair in front of the lovers. The two stopped their discussion and turned.

Andy smiled, "Not much, John. How about yourself?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Not much either. Just waiting for practice to start."

"Oh, have you two met before? John this is Reid, Reid-John." Andy introduced the two boys.

"Yeah, Sweets. We have met, but thanks anyway." Reid said glaring slightly at John.

"Hey, Andy; you know we are doing 'Gimme Gimme' and 'I turned the Corner/Falling In love' right?" John asked re-capturing his co-star's attention.

"Oh no, I didn't, but thanks John." He smiled.

"Come on guys, up on the stage," Miss Taylor said entering the auditorium. She was a short woman of about thirty-four with long light brown hair and a kind face that always seemed to be smiling no matter how tired or stressed she became.

"See you later, babe." Reid said kissing Andy a little deeper than normal; just to show John that she was _his_. Tonight was the night he decided; the night that he was finally going to fuck-not make love or have sex with-but fuck Andy.

"Start up with 'Gimme Gimme' after vocal warm-ups. I want Andy on the stage, John in the hallway with Mr. Hu and working on 'What do I need with love?'. Jared and Kerry go into a practice room and work on 'Falling in love' please." Miss Taylor ordered and everyone broke up into their assigned positions. (.com/watch?v=sN2j1Xz3bbs)

"A simple choice, nothing more; this or that, either or. Marry well, social whirl, business man, clever girl; or pin my future n a green glass love. What kind of life am I dreaming of?

"I say gimme, gimme ... gimme, gimme. Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I want it. Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I need it. Highs and lows, tears and laughter, gimme happy ever after. Gimme, gimme that thing called love.

"Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I crave it. Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I'll brave it. Thick 'n thin, rich or poor time; Gimme years and I'll want more time. Gimme, gimme that thing called love.  
"Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I'm free now. Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I see now. Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow! Gimme Cupid's famous arrow! Gimme, gimme that thing called love.  
"I don't care if he's a nobody, In my heart he'll be a somebody, Somebody to love me!  
"I need it! Gimme, gimme that thing called love; I want it.  
"Here I am, St. Valentine! My bags are packed, I'm first in line. Aphrodite, don't forget me! Romeo and Juliet me! Fly, dove! Sing, sparrow! Gimme fat boy's famous arrow! Gimme, gimme that thing called love!"

Andy finished singing and Reid stared in shock. She was so intense; where did the emotion come from? There was a certain sparkle in her eyes that Reid decided was because of him. And that was it, Reid decided. He needed to fuck her and break up with her ASAP before she fell anymore in love with him.

Miss Taylor had Andy repeat the song a few more times, correcting wrong pitches and telling her where to go on stage during what parts of the song. An hour later the other three cast members came back into the auditorium, and were told they had a five minute water break.

"You're bored out of your mind aren't you?" Andy asked approaching Reid who was now slumped in his chair and doodling on his wrist with a black sharpie.

"You sounded good," He commented not answering her question, nor looking up. "Give me one second, Sweets. I'm almost done." He grinned a few seconds later and held up his left hand which had 'RJG' written in an impressive calligraphy.

"Whoa, look's good!" She kissed him quickly on the lips. "Have you been doing that long?"

Reid nodded, "Since the third or fourth time you sang that song." He commented and Andy frowned.

"Why did you stay? If you're bored you should go; I don't want to waste your time." She said honestly sitting next to him.

"You aren't a waste of time, Sweets." Reid said honestly.

"Reid," Andy said looking at her watch. "Don't you have swim practice?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I told Coach I would be late." He grinned. "See what I sacrifice for you?" He joked.

"Get out of here you punk!" She laughed kissing him once more before he left for swim practice.


	6. Likelove

It was now Wednesday and Andy had just gotten off of the phone with her father. _Knock knock_. It echoed throughout the small dorm room and Andy, perplexed as to who was knocking on her door when she was not expecting anyone opened it cautiously.

"Oh it's you," She relaxed when she saw who it was.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Sweets. I am really glad to know you are excited to see me," Reid grinned, kissing her briefly on the lips. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Romie, you?" Andy grinned as Reid made a confused face at the name.

"Romie?" He asked.

"Yes, you know, like 'Romeo and Juliet'. Do you not like it? I don't have to call you that."

"No, Sweets I love it; very creative! I think you deserve a kiss for that one," Reid grinned and swooped in on his girlfriends' lips, kissing her silly. The two managed to land on Andy's bed and continued to kiss each other.

"Reid," Andy moaned as he began to kiss and nip at her neck. "Oh god,"

The next thing Andy knew both her and Reid were topless, and still kissing; she didn't see any end to their make-out session anytime soon. Andy leaned forward, puzzled as to where her new-found courage came from and kissed Reid's bare chest, sucking lightly on the skin there causing the boy to moan.

This startled Andy who immediately pulled away, "No baby, don't stop." Reid whispered in her ear. Taking her new-found confidence and going with it Andy continued with what she was doing. Reid groaned and moved his kisses along her shoulder and to her chest and stomach.

"Reid, stop for a second, Romie." Reid did as requested and pulled his face up to his girlfriends. "I want you, but I need to know that you want me too. That you want _me_ and not sex alone."

"Oh, Sweets. You are so innocent…I love it. I want you…all of you and if you do want to wait I will…Sweets I will wait as long as you want to." Reid reassured Andy.

"I don't Reid…I can't wait anymore…please…"

***

Andy walked into the cafeteria the next morning, grabbing a small bowl and walking to the cereal distributor, pouring in cinnamon life and some milk. "Hey girl," Kate squealing happily as Andy sat with her and Sarah. "So I heard a little rumor about you." Kate grinned biting into her apple. "You and Reid together last night,"

"Of course we were together," Andy rolled her eyes bluffing. "We are together almost every night. He _is_ my tutor after all."

"Nuh-uh," Sarah smiled softly. "We mean you two were together, like _together_-together," Finally Andy understood what the two girls were hinting at and blushed heavily. "Ohmygawd she totally did it!" Sarah squealed her eyes lighting up.

"So," Kate scooted closer, Sarah following suit. "How was it?"

"I haven't admitted to anything guys," Andy defended herself and Kate just gave her a look. "Alright fine. It hurt a lot but then it got really good," She smiled. "I think I like-love him,"

"Like-love?" Her two friends asked simultaneously.

"Yes; it's like and in-between thing. I don't love him yet, but I like him more than just 'liking' him. Do you know what I mean?" Sarah nodded, but Kate just looked confused. "Never mind." The girls laughed and continued to gossip until the boys all sat down with them.

***

"So Kate and Sarah know all about last night," Andy told Reid sitting next to him in trigonometry. "You told Tyler?" Reid did not reply. "I'm not mad; I just want to know because I would rather this just stay in our circle of friends although I doubt that will happen. I mean can you imagine my father hearing this?! Gosh, he would freak out,"

"I told Tyler that I spent the night at your room," Reid said softly. "He must have figured we had sex and told Pouge who told Kate who told Sarah." He explained. "I am sorry, Sweets." He kissed her cheek briefly.

"Don't worry about it Romie," He smiled at the pet name. "However, there is something you can do to make up for it," Andy smiled. "We have a camper not too far from here and we go up all the time."

"I don't camp, Sweets," Reid interrupted.

"Please," She pouted. "It will be fun! We have a camper so it isn't like we'll be in a tent or anything. And a lot of family friends will be there and they really want to meet you! I promise we'll have a good time and if we don't we can leave early."

"You know I can't say 'no' to that face," Reid sighed.

"Thank you!" Andy kissed him quickly before Kate sat down next to her and class began.

***

Andy could not help but let out a small giggle upon entering Reid and Tyler's room. Tyler sat at his desk innocently typing away in deep concentration with a large pair of headphones on top of his head while Reid had his head immersed in his wardrobe searching through the racks. On his bed sat three duffle bags stuffed to the brim and four pairs of shoes. "Um Reid, what are all of these bags for?" She questioned unzipping one with difficulty.

"Camping," He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Babe," Andy shook her head, dumping the bag. "You do realize that we are only going to be staying for two nights and three days right? You don't need this much crap." She dumped the other two bags as well and began sorting through things. "There is no running water there so you don't need these," She threw Reid's shampoo and bath products to him.

"Wait, no showers?"

"That's right. A little grime never hurt anyone. Just pack extra deodorant," Andy smirked at him. "And you have way too many clothes. Give me a bathing suit and two pairs of shoes; one sneaker and one sandal." Reid did as she asked watching as she packed the shoes in the side pockets of one gym bag. She requested different items and Reid handed them to her, amazed at how she declined his request for certain things like three pairs of sweat pants. "You only need one pair," She laughed. "You are only going to be wearing them at night…you won't dirty them too much; I promise." At the end of their battle Reid had one bag packed to the brim with what Reid thought was minimal provisions. "Do you have a bike by the way?"

"I think there is one at my parents' house, why?"

"We need to go get it and drop it off at my house. We can throw it in my backseat."

"Sweets slow down a minute; I have not ridden my bike in years! I don't even know if I will fit on it,"

"No time like the present to find out," She smirked. "Besides I doubt we will even ride but my dad always tells me to bring it just incase." Reid nodded his submission and followed his girl friend out to her car where they drove to his house.


	7. Authors Note

Hello everyone! Okay, so I have not stopped writing either of my stories; my computer crashed and I had the next chapter already written and saved on it so right now we are trying to figure out how to get it on my new computer but I think I'm just going to re-write it so it should be up soon. So sorry for the long wait!!!


	8. Tailenders?

"Aren't we driving with your Dad, Sweets?" Reid asked not seeing the Professors car in his driveway. Andy shook her head softly, smiling, "Nope. We are meeting him at the campsite; he went up early with the camper and everything so it should be set up by the time we get there." She explained stuffing her bicycle on top of Reid's rusted old one.

"How long is the drive going to be?" Reid asked; he always hated long drives.

"A little less than an hour with me driving," Andy smiled closing the door. "Don't worry; I won't make you sick with my _awful_ driving." She teased, knowing how much he got scared when she took turns at a high speed.

"Ha-ha-ha," He chuckled dryly.

"Alright, let's go," Andy commanded, sliding into the car and turning it on. "It's going to be an interesting ride up." She said to herself before putting the car in gear and pulling onto the road.

* **

"Hey, look who it is! It's about time you two showed up!" Mr. Graydon called out; a beer can clutched in his hand. He was sitting in a camp chair outside of a small camper with three other people; two adults and a teen boy Andy's age.

"Sorry Dad, Reid freaked out anytime I went more than three miles over the speed limit." Andy kissed her father on the cheek and smiled at the others seated. "Guys, this is Reid Garwin, my boyfriend," Andy motioned to Reid who was standing awkwardly behind her. "Reid this is Rob and Liz Carroll and their son Kurt." 'Nice to meet you's were exchanged and Reid and Andy began unpacking the car.

Twenty minutes later everything was unpacked and Andy was working on setting up a tent for herself; her father and Reid would share the camper. She looked up when a shadow blocked sunlight only to see Kurt. He was just as she remembered him; nothing had changed in the last year. His blonde hair was slightly longer, grazing the tops of his thick eyebrows that hovered over crystalline blue eyes. His tan skin was the object of many women's affections, though he had lost some muscle, looking more toned that jacked as he did last year.

"Hello Kurt," He nodded. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, just saying 'hi'."

"Oh, well hello," Andy smiled throwing her sleeping bag and blow up mattress into the now erect tent. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good; we made states this year." Kurt was a varsity soccer player; it was his life.

"Congratulations! That's' so exciting!" Andy stood and hugged him.

"So who's the tent for?" Kurt asked motioning towards the pathetic structure.

"Me. Reid is sleeping in the camper with Dad." Kurt nodded. "What is that look for?" She skeptically asked seeing the strange gleam in his eye.

"Well shouldn't _he_ be the one sleeping on the ground and let _you_ have the real bed, however uncomfortable it may be?"

"I told him to take that bed; I wanted to sleep outside." Andy gave him a dirty look. "Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Kurt."

***

The next morning Reid was miserable. He smelled like campfire and smoke, had not showered in twenty-four hours, and had greasy hair, no soap, and bug bites all over his legs that he could not stop itching. "Oh stop being such a baby," Andy smacked his hands as he moved to scratch. "You are only going to make it worse if you continue to scratch them."

"But, Sweets, they itch so badly! I'm never going camping again!"

"Well I told you not to put on Axe; it attracts the bugs! Duh!" She laughed lightly and continued to apply anti-itch ointment and band aids to the worse bites. "There," She kissed him lightly. "All better," He kissed her again, leaning back onto his bed and taking her with him, where they continued to make-out until someone came bursting into the camper.

"Andy, Deb and Sarah want to know if you-Oh sorry!" The two looked up to see a blushing Kurt. "I'll just leave you to it then." He turned around to leave.

"No, Kurt. You can stay," Reid grunted. "What do you need?"

"Oh, um, Deb and Sarah want to know if you two are in for the tail-enders competition or not."

"Can you tell her yes please for me?" He nodded. "Thanks. What time does it start?"

"Twelve; its eleven thirty now."

"Thanks,"

"Sweets, what are we doing?" "Couples Horseshoes! Its tradition so we have to." She smiled.

"I don't know how to play horseshoes though."

"That's okay," Andy reassured her boyfriend. "No one is really _that_ good. Well, actually Sarah and Bert-that's her husband- are pretty good but there are some people who are really bad."

"But how do I _play_?"

"Oh boy, we are fucked,"


	9. Your butt looks a little large

I want to dedicate this chapter to kvsgrl who sent me one the nicest messages ever!!! Also to everyone else who has reviewed, and if you haven't, please do!

* * *

"Babe, it's okay, we didn't get the tail-enders at least." Andy reassured a very upset Reid. The tail-enders was the plaque given to the team that came in dead last; this year it was Mr. Graydon and Rene his partner. "And even if we did nobody cares,"

"I know, but I wanted to at least beat that Kurt kid," Reid sighed sitting next to his girlfriend. "He keeps giving you looks and I don't like it."

"Yeah, about that…we dated last year so I would assume that he is a little jealous." Andy smiled slightly.

"What? How long did you guys date for?"

"Only a few months," Andy thought for a moment. "I think we made it to five months before I broke up with him." Reid sighed. He couldn't compete with Kurt.

"Buck up, soldier. I broke up with him for a reason." Andy reassured Reid. "Trust me; I won't be leaving you in the dust for him anytime soon. I don't believe in dating the same person twice." She kissed him to reinforce what she had said. "Now come on, it's time for the campfire," Reid groaned. "And _don't_ put on anything that smells!"

…

Although the summer air had cooled considerable from the day-time heat the roaring fire that threatened to ignite the tree branches hovering over the fire-pit kept all who surrounded it warm. Most of the occupants donned shorts and a sweatshirt as well as a beer or two at their feet.

Kurt had brought out his guitar and was strumming along, playing the requests that people demanded of him as everyone laughed, giggled, and shared stories.

"So, Reid do you think you will come up again or is camping not your style?" Rob, Kurt's father, asked giving him a look that clearly said he did not approve a Reid and thought he was too sheltered for Andy.

"Well, Sir, this is my first time camping so I'm willing to give it a few more shots before I decide if I really don't like it or not." Reid answered smirking.

"Yes, very wise." The older man murmured to himself. He suddenly grinned, "Kurt, why don't you and Andy sing a song together like old times?" Reid's grip tightened around Andy's hand suddenly as Kurt nodded, starting up the familiar tune.

"Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in, because it's cold outside, cold outside." Kurt started.

"It's cold outside," Andy picked up softly. "Share with me the secrets that you kept in. Because it's cold inside, cold inside, its cold inside."

"And your slowly shaking finger tips show that your scared like me. So let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared. But I don't care." The couple harmonized together. "Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible?"

Andy picked up solo, "I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable. Impossible,"

"I was born to tell you I love you," Kurt stared unblinkingly at Andy, but never missed a note on the guitar. "Isn't that a song already?" Andy sang. "I get a B in originality. And it's true I can't go on without you. Your smile makes me see clear.  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see," It soon became clear to Reid that the two had preformed this song together before.

Andy broke eye contact with Kurt and instead looked over at Reid as she sang with Kurt once again. "And your slowly shaking finger tips show that your scared like me. So let's pretend we're alone. And I know you may be scared, and I know we're unprepared. But I don't care. Tell me; tell me what makes you think that you are invincible?"

"Slow down girl -- you're not going anywhere. Just wait around and see. Maybe I am much more you never know what lies ahead," Kurt grinned. "I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything, just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed. I can be anyone, anything, I promise I can be what you need."

"Tell me tell me what makes you think that you are invincible? I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure. Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable.  
Impossible," Andy whispered the last word, looking at her feet suddenly embarrassed. The song had been one of her favorites to sing along with Kurt last summer, before they had become a couple and had their falling out.

The make-shift audience clapped, some more sloppily than others, due to their alcohol intake and Andy rose from her seat, "I am going to bed, goodnight everyone. Are you coming, Reid?" The blonde nodded and rose as well, taking his girlfriends hand and bidding everyone a good-night.

The couple made their way across the field in an awkward silence.

"So what was that?" Reid asked softly breaking the silence.

"What was what?" Andy asked in confusion looking at Reid, who was looking straight ahead.

"Back there at the camp-fire,"

"Reid, babe, don't worry; Kurt and I had a thing a while back and we used to sing together, that's all. I swear," They stopped walking and Andy leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm with _you_ right now, aren't I?"

"Yeah I guess," He smirked suddenly. "What is that grin for?" Andy asked feeling uneasy upon seeing the glint in Reid's eye. He lunged forward, picked her up in a fireman's carry and continued walking to the camper. "You know, your butt looks a little large from this angle. Oof!"

"You were saying?" He asked cockily. Andy did not respond, "Exactly."

The door to the camper squeaked open revealing Mr. Graydon. "Andy, tent." Andy nodded, got up and kissed Reid quickly on the lips. "Goodnight," She kissed him once more for slightly longer. "Don't let the bed-bugs bite." She smiled, bit her lip and ran out the door, kissing her father once on the cheek.

"Don't let me catch you two in here alone with all the windows shut again, all-right?" Mr. Graydon spoke threateningly to Reid who nodded. "Yes Sir,"

"You know," Mr. Graydon's voice went much softer. "You aren't so bad, Garwin."

"Thank you, Sir." The surprise was poorly hidden in his voice.

"Just do me a favor, Garwin." "Anything, Sir." "Don't break my baby's hear; she won't be able to take it."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Sir. I wouldn't dream of it." He whispered once more to himself before crawling into the uncomfortable bed, his thoughts circling a certain blue-eyed, brown curly-haired boy, and a bet.

***

"You smell rank, dude." Was the first thing Tyler said to his roommate as Reid trekked his tired and sore body into his room.

"Don't talk to me, Baby-Boy. The bed I slept on was so uncomfortable it makes these feel like temprepedic mattresses."

"Uh, dude, these _are_ temprepedic mattresses."

"Oh."

"So how was it?" Tyler snapped his Trigonometry book shut and turned in his chair, resting his feet on top of the nearest bed.

"All of her dad's friends since forever were there, including the family who practically raised Andy."

"Ouch,"

"It gets worse. This family had a son that dated Andy last year. He didn't keep his eyes to himself the entire weekend, and anytime I tried to touch Andy I got death glares from her father."

"Well at least he didn't murder you in your sleep; that's always a bonus." Reid groaned and threw a pillow across the room at his best friends head.


	10. Chapter 10

Sooooo I have no idea how to write the next chapter. I know how I want the story to end, but I need a few more fillers. Any ideas????


	11. Super Serious

"So, two more weeks until the big day; you excited?" Kate asked Andy as the two girls sat in a semi-crowded coffee shop.

"I guess, I mean it's only one more year," Andy replied sitting her drink. In exactly two weeks it would be Andy's seventeenth birthday on October 15. "I'm not really expecting much except my license."

"See if it was me," Kate said smiling. "I would make Pouge throw me a huge party just so he could suffer." She laughed.

"I would, but I hate getting dressed up," Andy laughed with Kate, just enjoying life for once.

"What are you going to do to make me suffer?" A male voice interjected from behind Kate. The two girls jumped slightly in surprise, only to smile when they saw Caleb and Pouge standing there, grinning.

"Oh nothing," Kate giggled kissing her boyfriend lightly.

"The two of you are nauseating," Andy gagged lightly, Caleb nodding along with her.

* * *

Two weeks passed with Andy reminding Reid of the semi-formal dinner party her father was

having in honor of her birthday on Friday, the fifteenth.

"Babe, don't worry. I got it; dinner at the girl's friend's house on Friday, seven p.m. sharp, and don't be late." He mocked her slightly kissing her softly when she pouted.

"Reid this is serious, you _cannot_ miss this dinner! Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, babe. It's super serious." He mocked in a lisped voice. Andy did not reply but shot him a glare and left, walking to her class.

"Women," Reid muttered turning on his heel to head to his own class across campus when the bell rang. He cursed, deciding his time would be better spent catching up on some sleep and heading towards his dorm.

* * *

"I am so sorry, Aunt Jean." Andy apologized again to her elderly Aunt. It was eight thirty and the turkey roast her father had prepared in honor of his only daughter sat waiting on the table, gone cold long ago while the tables occupants, Andy, her father, her Aunt Jean and Uncle Walt, and well as her mother's parents sat, patiently waiting for Andy's boyfriend to show, despite their growling stomachs. "You know what guys, you start; I am just going to give Reid a quick call. Please excuse me," Andy stood slowly, exiting the room, her black heels clicking merrily on the hard-wood floor. She scrolled through her contact list, pressing the phone lightly to her ear, listening to the phone ring.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Reid's voice echoed cheerily out of the phone. The noises of Nicky's: a cue ball striking the other balls on a pool table, the juke box serenading its song, and cheerful laughs accompanied his voice.

"What day is it Reid?" Andy asked, frustrated with her boyfriend who hadn't even given her a present or a birthday kiss.

"The fifteenth babe, why?" He asked and Andy could clearly hear him chomping on something that sounded like nachos.

"Oh just wondering, that's all. Thanks," She muttered. "Thanks a lot," She spat bitterly.

"Sure, anytime. See you tomorrow, sweets." He said cheerfully, either not catching Andy's disappointed tone, or not caring enough to ask as he hung up.

Andy slowly walked back into the formal dining room, only used for holiday and birthday dinners to the faces of her family, her heels now sounding more somber than cheerful. "Something came up with his family- his father is sick or something," Andy was not sure why she was covering for Reid, whether it was for him or her. "But he says he's really sorry and he hopes to meet you all soon. I'm sorry to waste your time." Andy said pathetically sitting softly on her chair and staring blankly at her now full plate.

* * *


	12. Aren't you a vision?

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ring! _

"_Hello, this is Andy. I'm distracted by the bright shiny object in the sky, so leave a message and I'll call you back!"_Andy's cheerful voice floated through the phone to Reid's ear.

"Where the hell is she?" He asked no one specifically. "I mean this is the third time I am calling her today! What the _fuck_ Baby-boy?" Tyler innocently shrugged.

"Does she have rehearsal today?"

Reids eyes lit up, "Your a genius Baby-boy!" Reid yelled before throwing a shirt on and running out of his dorm room and towards the auditorium.

He walked inside quietly, not wanting to distract the actors as their show was next week. Up on stage, Andy and John sat in close quarters in full make-up and costume, talking in soft, quiet voices. The director came onto stage, clapping her hands excitedly. "Okay people! I want to run the quartet!" John and Andy seperated, moving to opposite ends of the stage, as two more people, a boy and girl joined them on stage. Suddenly music filled the room and all four began to sing in a blended melody.

(Girls) (Boys)

I turned the corner when I met you  
I turned the corner For I am falling in love with some one girl  
For I'm falling in love with someone, someone I am falling in love  
I'm falling in love with someone A feeling I have never felt  
Head awhirl Pulse is leaping madly  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see Plain to see  
I'm sure I could love someone madly … I'm sure I could love someone madly...

.com/watch?v=mtJT0KJzbr4

At the end, Andy and John sealed the song with a tight hug. A hug that to Reid meant a lot more than the 'just-friends' he knew Andy would claim to be with the boy. "Take five, people!" The director yelled from her seat in the audience.

Andy nodded to herself and left the stage, walking slowly towards Reid, disapointment clear in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

"I came to see you, but I guess you have John to keep you company!" Reid said much more harshly than he meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw that song! I saw that hug! Don't think I am that stupid Andy!"

"Well apparently you are that stupid, Reid! That song is scripted. It isn't like I just confessed my undying love to him or anything!" Suddenly the two were yelling.

"It's okay Andy! I now understand that I'm not good enough for you. I don't fit into your perfect little world with the talented shits who already know everything about their future and have their heads shoved so far up their ass they eat shit for breakfast!" Reid spat.

Andy was seething. "Your the one with their head up their ass, Garwin! Where the fuck were you on Friday? It was one day, Reid! One day that I needed you and you couldn't be bothered! You _had_ to hustle some freshman to seem cool. Well you know what, I'm done! I quit Reid." Andy went to turn on her heel, but Reid grabbed her arm. "Let go of me." Andy's eyes seemed to go black with anger.

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked, genuinely confused.

"My birthday, Reid! It was my dinner on Friday, and my family flew in for it, but you couldn't be bothered to drive ten minutes to come!" Reid let go of her arm, waves of shock trembling over him. He had totally forgotten and now looked like a total ass.

"Oh my God, Andy I am _so_ sorry!"

"No, Reid. You aren't. And that is okay, but I can't be in an all take and no give relationship anymore. Good-bye." She kissed his cheek lightly, a single tear escaping her eye as she did so. It rolled down his cheek as Andy turned and walked away. All the while, that single tear lingered on his cheek.

The next day was Sunday, and Andy planned on sleeping until at least noon. Her plans were foiled however, when loud knocking aroused her from her slumber at 9:30. "Andy, you need to see this!" Kate's voice echoed through the wooden barrier.

Andy groaned, holding her head. Two empty water bottles that had previously held Bacardi sat on her night-side table and Andy ignored them as she stumbled to the door, wrenching it open.

"Oh, well aren't you a vision." Kate commented lightly, giving Andy a once-over. Her hair was in a large knot, half-falling out of a ponytail and her clothes were rumbled from sleeping in them. Her make-up had drifted down her lids, giving her the look similar to a raccoon. "What happened to you?" Kate asked, pushing Andy back into her room and closing the door softly behind her.

"Reid and I got into a fight last night." Andy sniffed, taking a quick swig from one of the water bottles that had a few sips of rum left. "I broke up with him."

"That would explain this than," Kate said softly, motioning to the white flyer she held in her hand.

"Give me that!" Andy demanded, making a grab for it.  
"I don't think that is such a good idea, hun. You should take a shower first."

"No I want to know what happened." Andy grabbed the flyer and her eyes widened. "How could he?" She cried. "Kate, why would he do this?" Andy sobbed, finishing the rest of the water bottle in one large gulp, then going for another bottle.  
"That's enough of that," Kate took the bottle from her friend gently. "It's okay, Andy. I'll go talk to Reid and see what is going on. Maybe we can get this all sorted out. In the mean-time you go and shower and get yourself cleaned up, yeah?"

"Yeah." Andy sniffed once again, glaring at the poster before grabbing her shower things and leaving Kate in the room.

"Oh Reid Garwin, what have you done this time?" She whispered to herself, glancing once more at the paper that read:

**SO MUCH FOR DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL!**

ANDY HAS BEEN SLEEPING WITH GUYS AROUND SPENCER FOR $10 EACH. HERE IS THE PROOF! (underneath was a picture of her underwear, as well as Andy in a skanky school-girl Halloween costume from last year.)

The posters had been distributed by Reid Garwin, according to rumor, and Kate was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, whether it killed her or not.


	13. Forget About the Boy

Kate ran to the boy's wing as fast as her heeled shoes would let her. She stopped at room 210, huffing slightly. She failed to pause before knocking loudly on the door, waiting for its occupants to open the door.

"Hey, Kate. Now isn't such a good time," Tyler spoke softly, cracking the door open so only his blue eyes shone from the darkness. Kate ignored his subtle request to leave and pushed the door open with her perfectly manicured hand and storming inside. The room was a disaster, as any seventeen-year-old boy's room would be; old soda cans and empty pizza boxes littered the floor, desks, and night-side tables, as well as laundry (whether it was clean or dirty was anyone's guess) covered the majority of the room. A pathway had been cleared from the door to the bathroom, revealing a wood floor underneath the clutter. One bed was occupied while the other empty. Kate stormed over to the occupied one, ripping the cover off of it's owners head.

"Hey!" Reid snapped angrily, grabbing the covers and rolling over, grumbling to himself.

"Get off of your ass Garwin, and explain this to me!" Kate seethed, brandishing the paper that tarnished Andy's reputation.

"Could you not talk so loud please!" Reid moaned, grabbing his head thorough the blanket.

"Look at me, Reid. Look at what you've done." She thrust the paper at the blonde boy who grabbed it, revealing his disheveled appearance.

His was top less, wearing only an old pair of black mesh gym shorts. His hair was in complete disarray, similar to Andy's and his eyes were puffed and bloodshot. For a moment, Kate felt a flicker of sadness, but as soon as it appeared it dissapeared.

"Why are you showing me this? I already have seen it." He mumbled miserably.

"Yes, I know you have. So has Andy."

His eyes shot up and met hers frantically. "What did she say?"

"Not that it is any of your concern," Kate said spitefully. "But she was even more heart-broken. I did not know that was possible, but apparently it was." Reid shuddered internally. He hadn't wanted too, but he did. "Just answer me this, Reid: Why did you do it?"

"The whole relationship was a fluke. Abbott bet me I couldn't bed her. This was part of the bet, and when Andy dumped me I figured what the hell and went for it. I wasn't really thinking."

"Apparently." Kate said glaring at Reid. "Well Reid, congratulations, because you really fucked this one up." Kate said before walking out, leaving Reid miserable and Tyler rubbing his temples in frustration.

One week had gone by and Andy had toughed the looks she had received from her peers in class, although she barely made it through each day. She was not sleeping at night, and was unable to concentrate in class, resulting in many F's. However, it was Friday night, and was the opening night for the play. Andy was incredibly nervous, worried that the recent scandal would impact the shows success negatively. She almost didn't perform, but Ms. Lecido vetoed that idea and insisted Andy continue as Millie.

It was a full house, and Andy was preparing for the beginning of Act II. Her favorite song was coming up, and Andy was extremely excited. To her this songs meaning went beyond the world of this play, but represented what Andy was currently feeling.

"No canary in a tree for me,

This canary's ready to fly free!

Cut the cord

Is that a man I once adored?

He's nothing but an albatross,

No great loss,

Double crosser!  
Forget about the boy!" She began. "Pull the plug,

Ain't he the one who pulled the rug?

He's lower than an alley cat,

Dirty rat

And I flatter!

Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy!" She took on a much more sweet voice.

"And in the moonlight,

Don't you think about him!  
Sister you're much better off without him!

You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye,

And put the sun back in the sky.

For when he comes crawling,

I'm not falling,

Shout, hooray, and hallelu!" Her voice became intense again.

"Now me and mister wrong are through  
I'll find myself another beau  
Who I know is no rover!

Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about-"

Andy paused; this was her favorite part of the song.

"Jimmy, oh Jimmy"

All at once, the ten girls occompanying Andy on stage started singing out the names of the men who had 'spited' them.

Millie: Girls:

Jimmy, oh Jimmy, silly boy Cut the cord, is that a man I once adored?

Gee what a real swell guy He's nothing but an albatross, no great loss, double crosser!

Forget about the boy!

Jimmy, oh Jimmy, what great joy  
He makes my troubles fly Pull the plug, ain't he the one who pulled the rug?  
He's lower than an alley cat, dirty rat  
And I flatter

Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy!

Suddenly everyone on stage broke out into a complecated and intricate tap dance. At the end of it everyone sang together, "Shout hooray and halleluh!  
Now that me and mister wrong are through  
I'll find myself another beau  
Who I know is no rover  
Forget about the boy  
Forget about the boy  
Forget about the boy

And in the moonlight don't you think about him  
Sister you're much better off without him  
You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye  
And put the sun back in the sky

For when he comes crawling"

"I'm not falling!" Andy sang solo.

"Hallelujah! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy! Forget about the boy!" It felt great for Andy to get all of the emotions she had been bottling up the past week release. She felt as if she was singing directly to Reid, even though she was sure he had not attended, despite several promised to do so. But that was a thing of the past, and Andy was going to start looking towards her future.

.com/watch?v=uKlkCKIg0Es


	14. Short stint

Kate walked down the hallway, her heeled shoes clicking merrily. She stopped at room 208 and knocked a few times. "Yes?" A small girl Kate recognized from her organic chemistry class and as Andy's roommate asked upon opening her door.

"Is Andy there?" Kate asked politely.

"Nah, her flight leaves in about twenty minutes."

Kate's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Flight?"

"She didn't tell you?" Her roommate asked. Kate shook her head in response. "She is going back to New York; got a short stint on Broadway or some shit." Kate gasped in surprise, before turning and running back down the hall as fast as the heels would allow her to. She jumped into Tyler's Hummer, directing him to the airport.

"She's going back to New York," Kate explained to the car filled with the sons, including Reid. "Her flight leaves in twenty minutes; we need to hurry!"

Reid had a feeling Andy would run; he knew her better than almost everyone, except perhaps her father.

When they finally arrived Reid jumped out of the car before Tyler had fully stopped it, sprinting through the airport and past families and businessmen alike. Following the direction to the domestic terminals he found that flight 20637 to New York was on time and boarding. "Shit," He muttered to himself before taking off once again in the direction of gate 6B.

"This is the final boarding call for Flight 20637, non-stop to New York loading at Gate 6B." A cheerful woman's voice echoed above Reid. He pushed himself to run faster.

When he did arrive at the gate he skidded to a stop in front of the desk which was now empty as the flight attendant went to close the temporary hallway connecting to the plane.

"Wait!" He panted out. "I-I need t-t-to get on tha-that plane!"

"Do you have your boarding pass, Sir?" The woman asked politely, holding her hand out for it.

"No, I don't want to get on to fly; my girlfriend is on there and I have to talk to her!"

"I'm sorry, Sir, but this is as far as you can go without a boarding pass. I don't even know how you got past security." She mumbled the last part to herself.

"Please, you don't understand! I made a bet with an asshole about her and I fell in love and now she is going to run away to New York and I probably will never see her again!"

"I'm so, so sorry," She really did look sympathetic. "But I can't let you on."

Just then, Tyler, Caleb, Pouge, and Kate skidded to a stop. "Did you get on, man?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"They won't let me. I lost her," Reid said pathetically.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be taking off shortly. Please keep your seats in the upright position and your seatbelts securely fastened. Our flight will be approximately one hour and forty-two minutes. Thank you for choosing Ipswich air." Andy closed her eyes as the plane began to move, listening to the artist currently playing on her music player crooning. She was ready for a fresh start.


	15. Isn't Stupid

In the waiting room, the sons waited anxiously for any news of Andy's condition. When Tyler came running back in, he had a huge smile on his face. "Andy is awake. She wants to see you, Mr. Graydon." Andy's father quickly stood along with Lynn, dropping his glare from Reid and immediately heading towards Andy's room.

"How is she looking?" Caleb asked lowering his magazine.

"Pale, but she doesn't look too bad. It just seems weird that as soon as we come in she fainted." Tyler explained.

"Maybe she couldn't take the sight of Reid's ugly face." Caleb grinned.

"Lynn was telling me that Andy has not been feeling well recently. Like really ill; she has had a headache for at least a week and Lynn said she thought she heard Andy throwing up last night."

"Why would she come out if she didn't feel well? She isn't stupid," Reid commented. "She never did anything unless she felt 100%."

"She has changed a lot in a year, Reid," Tyler explained. "She isn't the same anymore." Reid hung his head in shame, knowing that he was mostly at fault for it. Letting her go was the biggest mistake he had ever made.

Lynn came back after that, and looked at Reid. "She wants to see you. God knows why, but she does. Behave; if you are an asshole I will personally kill you." She threatened. Reid nodded and got up, shaking slightly. He followed the path everyone else had previous taken.

He knocked on the door and peered in, seeing Andy lying on a bed with an I.V. in her arm and very pale looking. "I will be _right_ outside this room. If you pull anything funny I will beat the shit out of you." Mr. Graydon gave Reid one final glare before leaving and leaning against the glass wall separating the room from the hall.

Reid walked over to the bed and sat in the seat previously occupied by Andy's father. The two looked at each other briefly, before Reid broke it.

"How have you been, Andy?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "I haven't been feeling myself lately. I always feel like I am going to faint and have had such a bad headache lately. It makes me want to cry all the time. Reid what is happening to me?" She asked desperately tears starting to fill her eyes. "I know something is weird about you and the son's; I have always known. Sometimes I could have sworn I saw your eyes turn black and you guys are always so mysterious about what you do with each other."

Reid froze. So she did know about his powers, or at least thought she did. "Nothing is going on Andy. Maybe you are just stressed." He tried to explain a more logical explination.

"Don't just try to dismiss it. I know there is something different about you. Please tell me, Reid. I am begging you."

"I think that is for Caleb to tell you when he thinks you are ready." Andy looked disappointed, but nodded.

"Excuse me?" A doctor knocked on the door. "I need to speak to Miss Graydon alone if you don't mind, sir." Reid nodded and left the room.

"Is everything okay?" Andy asked very nervous.

"That depends on your opinion. We have your test results back, Miss Graydon. You are pregnant."


End file.
